


i'm not running

by mitsuki_i



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anger, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Neglect, a little OOC of Haley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsuki_i/pseuds/mitsuki_i
Summary: cara was definitely running but what would you do if you were in her shoes. hoping to live out the rest of her life in peace. a blonde whirlwind bursts into her life with anger issues and a need for love.
Relationships: Haley/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. well...

**Author's Note:**

> uuh enjoy? this is purely self-indulgent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cara arrives in Stardew Valley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6/01/21
> 
> uh so i changed and rewrote most (all) of the chapters again because i wasn't happy where the work was going and i don't know how to continue it but for new readers. u don't have to worry!!

Cara wasn’t running, that’s what she keeps telling herself as the city’s dawn disappears. She clutches the letter in her hand, it was found at the back of her closet under stacks and stacks of newspaper cuttings and magazines. Joseph had walked into her room and frowned at the pile _"You'll never go anywhere if you don't learn how to organise sweetie."_ He was right of course. It was her mess of a life that got her here on a bus to the last place she wanted to go.

She had no home elsewhere, her dad will obviously never accept her back, not after what she pulled and to get a new apartment that is now just a waste of gold. Plus, where else could she go other than the city. And she was running from the _city._ Cara was close to her Grandpa, a fact she herself will never admit but she adored him just as he adored her, when he passed years ago, but nevertheless, on his will, he left his farmhouse to Cara. She had laughed and cried at that while her father had glared at her. She hated the goddamned place, alone, in the middle of nowhere, with nothing but livestock for company. Something about that valley made her feel trapped, irritated, and more than ever, scared. She hardly even remembered the childhood spent there. All she remembered was leaving with a promise never to go back.

Perhaps it'll be different this time, there is nowhere else to go either way than there.

"Stardew Valley!" the tired bus driver yells from ahead, though there is no one but her, Cara thanks him and her backs off and goes back the way he came. It wasn't tourist season. Cara stretches her arms and then she rubs her eyes, she lets out a small yelp as a lady with a kind face stands in front of her next to an old man who looked like a smaller version of her Grandpa. "Hi, welcome to Stardew Valley, my name is Robin" she begins, Cara stares at her for a few seconds.

"Oh" she clears her throat "I'm Cara." The woman smiles at her, her red hair already falling out of the loose bun on top of her head, the man next to her introduces himself as the Mayor of Pelican Town, she vaguely remembers him- the town residing in Stardew. "Nice to meet you, Mayor." Cara stops herself from smirking in the usual condescending way she greets men of power. Lewis seems too nice for that line of work. "Oh call me Lewis! Cara was it? Oh I remember you when you were a little girl! Back in the day-" he laughs gruffly and then stops "I'm rambling-Welcome, welcome, your Grandfather's farm is this way."

"We tried to keep it nice and tidy..." Robin began "Well, it's nothing we can't fix!" she says almost too cheerfully. Cara narrows her eyes, it's a habit she's been trying to stop, being suspicious at everything and everyone but it's not an easy one.

An underestimation; that's what it is. The farmhouse her Grandfather left her was in absolute ruins, the wood was splintering and moss had overgrown the large wooden beast. Rocks and weeds hunt at the land around it. Cara visibly swallows "It's not that bad" Lewis fiddles with the tall grass. Robin just shrugs "I'm serious, you could really fix this, some TLC will really brighten this place up" Cara grunts but doesn't disagree. She pushes open the door and the smell of dust and mildew hits her first, she coughs "How long has no one been here?" she groans and covers her nose. "Around seven years now" Lewis laughs "Your Grandfather passed ages ago, may his soul rest in peace." Cara nods but doesn't reply, she takes a step inside and the hardwood planks groan under her feet. She stomps at it a few times, it was stable. She's lived in worse conditions than this, Robin follows her and her face was absolutely glowing with the type of anticipation that only one with great hope would possess.

The sunlight was peering through the windows, Cara fiddles around the wall until she found a switch, the lights flickered on, a new wave of dust flies off the lightbulb. "Suprised that still works" Lewis laughs "I tried to keep this place in shape afterwards but eventually it fell into disrepair."

"I'm sure my Grandfather would appreciate it" Lewis and Robin smiles at her but there was empathy in their eyes, she could almost mistake it as pity. 

"Well I gotta take off," Lewis laughs, he takes something out of his pocket and then he hands it to Cara "Something to start off with" Cara holds the packet of parsnip seeds. And then he leaves, Robin looks at her again and then she smiles "I work as a Carpenter and I fix other stuff too, my house is just on the mountain, there is a small path leading up there, I'll be here tomorrow to fi your electricity if you'd like?"

Cara opens her mouth and then she shuts it again "I'd love that, but I can't exactly pay" 

"Lovely, we'll work something out, your kitchen is broken as well so I recommend the Stardrop Saloon for dinner, I'm sure the others want to meet you too." And then she leaves, leaving Cara all alone in this huge house. She looks at the seeds in her hand and then the musty work of the house, the kitchen definitely looked unstable. It was noon, the ride here from the city took a total of four hours but that's because she chose the most cheapest ticket ever, practically free, and it had to take the long route. A ride from here to the city would normally take an hour, at most. What does that say about her? Cara laughs and then she looked around the house.

Each room was dust covered and not in the _best_ condition. She had taken a suitcase with her, which she placed nicely in the bedroom, it looked grand once, the bedroom. Cara stripped the sheets off and hung them outside on a rusty clothing rack and she replaced them with her own ones. At least the bed was comfortable. She did a bit more tidying up around the house so it didn't look like a rats nest, it was still old but now it looked liveable. By now it was late afternoon. Cara stepped outside and she covered her face as she looked up into the blue sky.

The path to the village took around ten minutes, Pelican Town is small but there is sure to be a grocery store somewhere.

The Plaza was nice, cobblestoned paths and quaint houses. There were a few people out already but Cara wasn't paying attention to them until suddenly. She bumps into someone, Cara looks up, the face that looked down at her was murderous.

"Oh shi-"


	2. sorry sunshine

“AGH fuck!” Cara swore and rubbed her swollen nose. The first thing she noted about the -- squishy, wonderfully tall, and buff? lady she ran into was the scowl on her face. And then she noticed the lucious, gleaming blonde waves that seemed to cascade smoothly down this lady’s soft, skin and the full face of makeup she had in. Cara immediately shrank in her dirtied-down, cardigan wearing self.

What made it more irritating is that Cara is normally not like this, back in Zuzu. She had her own gleaming chestnut hair and wonderfully done eyeliner and lipstick. She groaned internally, this was the worst first impression ever. The lady looked down at her, and Cara shrank further, her height used be a cute trait of hers. And now she felt small. 

“Ew,” the lady said. 

“Ew?” Cara retorted, she shook her head and stood up straight. She came here to make nice and make a new life. Not be the same disgusting person she was back in the city. “We must’ve gotten off the wrong foot.” She lifted her hand “My name is Cara, what is yours?”

The lady physically cringed “I’m not shaking that, I don’t know-” she gagged “What kind of  _ materials  _ you must have touched.”

Cara blinked for a moment “What?”

“I said what I said, now can you please move out of the way!” she whined and flipped her hair. 

“Woah!” Cara lifted her hands “What is wrong with you? I just said Hello!”

“That’s the problem!” she shoved Cara aside and then shook her hand enthusiastically before striding off without turning back to even look at her.

Cara stood still, shocked. Of course she didn’t expect everyone to be nice and sweet. But for someone to be this outrageously, rude and disrespectful. Really brings down the Pelican Town name. She imagined all the citizens to be elderly people who gave you pie thrice a week for absolutely no reason because they had nothing else to do. Not angry young adults with glamorous blonde hair that looked so fluffy and smooth.

Cara rolled her eyes and hoped that she was a tourist who was here in the off-season or just happened to get lost on the way to Zuzu. She reminded her of Cara back when she first got into the scene in the city. When she met  _ her _ . Cara rubbed her forehead and continued down the street, she came into a large town square.

A couple of people walked about, ahead was two stores. A clinic and a general good’s store. The clinic closed a hour ago but it seemed the General store was still open. She pushed the door open and the bell hanging on the door jingled. A middle aged man with square glasses was at the counter, who seemed to be closing up shop. Cara swore under her breath again, she hated awkward situations.

“Sorry, I’ll come back tomorrow.” She smiled awkwardly and turned to leave but the man smiled at her. “You’re that girl aren’t you? Who moved onto Jim’s old farm? His granddaughter?”

Cara perked at the mention of her grandpa. She nodded and smiled “Yeah, Sorry, I thought you were open. I’m Cara.” She lifted her hand and for a moment, she thought he was going to react like that lady outside but he shook it happily. “Pierre, I run the general store with my wife Caroline. We have great stock and even greater prices! I hope I’ll see you a lot more.”

“Likewise.” She nodded “This place is nice, Is there anything I need to know about the Town?” This is what she liked. The citizens will make this place seem nicer. Cara has no immediate future. She hates the farm but the town seems like something that can be a permanent place. 

“Well…” Pierre mused “I may be biased but do not shop ever at JojaMart, it just doesn’t support the local business and Morris doesn’t need anymore encouragement.”

Cara laughed “Well I’ll keep your word.” She paused for a moment, considering. “I ran into a blonde lady outside? Do you know her?” she hoped that he didn’t. That lady was just a random tourist who just happened by. Cara didn’t need any reminders, or any hot girls to distract her from her  _ farm _ . She internally gagged again at the thought of picking worms and weeds.

“You mean Haley?”

Cara heart jumped, so he did know her. “Haley?”

“Blonde hair, tall, blue eyes?”

Cara nodded “She was a bit rude to me earlier.”

Pierre scratched his chin and frowned “Well, Haley is a bit… emotional at times.” His eyes widened at the look on Cara’s face. “No don’t get me wrong! Haley’s a lovely girl, but I recommend keeping your distance from her during these troubled times. But do say Hi, I suppose she needs company.”

Cara didn’t want pry anymore. “Ah well, thank you, I’ll see you soon Pierre?”

“Of course! Oh and before you go, I got some old stock that I need to get rid off, And since you’re a new farm, here.” He shoved a large pack of seeds into Cara’s hands “This should set you off!”

“Ah…” she looked at them, part of her wanted to give them back and thank him and leave, because, her, farming?! Outrageous really. But then her brain rewired and realised she had to farm for the next few years at least. Until she sold enough goods and remodeled the house for sale.

Stardew isn’t far enough from the City to feel safe.  _ She  _ could find Cara at anytime she wanted to. It was too close to comfort. And Cara just had to waste all her gold on drugs, alcohol and  _ her.  _ “Thank you.” She nodded and bid farewell. 

She was going to go to the Saloon for a plate of something warm before dark, but now, with a big bag of seeds, some new acquaintance(s) a bad one and a good one. And the fatigue of her trip here crawling all over her body. She’d rather go back to the Farm.

Cara’s eyelids felt heavy as she stared at the rundown piece of shit. She screamed and kicked the edge of her deck, a wooden plank breaks in half and she screams again. How the fuck is she supposed to live in this piece of shit place. Cara dropped the bag of seeds next to the deck and wrangled out a pair of keys. 

She kicked open her suitcase and brought out an old sheet and blanket she couldn’t part with. It’s a fluffy thing, which was supposed to pair with an actual duvet. Thankfully, there was a decent matress with a wooden bedframe that didn’t seem to rot, Cara could borrow someone’s vacuum. She’s sure she saw some cleaning supplies at Pierre’s and even if she said she won’t go to Joja. She probably will. Cara worked briefly at a local Jojamart on her street back in the city. The managers were ignorant and her colleagues rude. Needless to say, it sucked and was the best thing in her life at the same time.

Cara spread the bedsheet with no mind and grabbed a spare hoodie as a pillow. And then she collapsed. 


	3. pull up in your fast car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title came from the song 'Video Games' by The Young Professionals

Cara’s blood is thick and thin with city blood. Forever aligned with technology and smoke. ----- lifted up a hand in a wave. Cara ran over to her and wrapped her hands around her. ----- purred against Cara’s skin. She lit a joint and brushed it against her lips. Cara said something, she didn’t know what and then the world went black.

Cara woke in a sweat, her hair stuck needlessly against her head and arms and red marks lined her arms. “Fuck…” she dragged her hand across her face and let herself rest in her arms. Her tank top stuck to her skin and she pulled the wet fabric off and changed into a spare dress. She checked her watch, the wall clock had long run out of battery juice and she threw her phone the first chance she got.

_ 4:53AM _

It was a time where Cara was normally up. Her old roommate Joseph would have just come back home. When they first moved together. Cara normally came home with Joseph after a raging night with  _ her _ . Cara pinched herself, she couldn’t let herself reminisce the times before or she’ll just go running back. She can’t think of  _ her _ , she can’t or  _ her _ name will come to haunt Cara.

Grandpa had an old shed full of tools outback. The sun was just creeping up over the horizon as Cara fumbled with the rusted lock on the shed. She then kicked down the door. A wave of dust flew up at her face and Cara coughed into her arm. She frowned as she saw a pickaxe, an axe and a hoe. Spring yielded Parsnips, cauliflower and sweet strawberries. She had the seeds of the former, she should check if Pierre has the latter later today. 

Needless to say, Cara knows shit about farming. ----- tried to teach her when she was growing her own little garden in her basement. Cara only cared about the goods, not the process. She wrinkled her nose and got to work. She had done the bare minimum of research before she got here. But it was enough to push her forward. The ground was soft and nicely tilled, she sprinkled the seeds and watered them.

By the time she finished lining up the parsnips and the cauliflower, the sun had already risen. She dusted her hand off and headed up the mountain. That nice lady, Robin, said she would be here. And apparently, there was a nice lake up here as well. Apparently, there’s a nice backroad that lead to the mountain. Cara didn’t have to go all the way into town and go around. Halfway up, Cara realised she might be too early but then she shrugged it off. It’s a way to explore the surroundings. 

She confirmed it was too early by the sheer quietness off the mountains. There was a tall house with a blue roof that Cara assumed to be Robins’. The door was closed so Cara walked by it and continued a little down the mountain. The air seemed to get a little softer, and she heard birds chirping. Just birds.

Back in the city, bird calls were often drowned by the sounds of cars and buses and pedestrian. It’s just birds here. Cara stumbled across the lake. She remembered playing in here when her Grandpa went fishing when she was young. It was a particularly treasured memory of hers. She sat down on the soft grass and let her fingers glide across the cool water. She could see many fishes just from here.

And then she heard footsteps, her head whipped around and at one side of the lake. The side towards Robins- came a boy in black. He had his black hair combed to one side and he held a cigarette in his hand. 

_ Another tourist?  _

Cara thought. She walked towards him and crossed her arms 

“That’s not good for you,” She said but with no real intent. If she started lecturing people about what’s good for them, the world would’ve flipped and called her a hypocrite.

The boy just stared at her, blinked and sighed “I know, it’s just calming.” He finally said. He shifted on the grass, leaving a spot for Cara to sit. She took it and sat down next to him. 

“I’m Cara,” she paused “You?”

“Sebastian,” he grimaced “I always come out and look at the lake before I go to sleep.”

“You sleep this late? Are you nocturnal?”

He laughs “Basically, I wake up at noon.” He breathes wistfully, the morning air only makes his breath more visible “I’m guessing you’re the new farmer?”

“Guilty, and you are?” she questioned. 

“Ah…” he looked uncomfortable “Well, I live over there with my mom Robin and Demetrius.”

“Oh, I know Robin, lovely lady, do you know when their shop opens? I need to talk to her.”

“You’re fixing that farm of yours aren’t you? Good luck, it’s heavily run down.” He looks behind him “Actually my mom should be opening up around now. It wouldn’t hurt to check.”

Cara stood up “Thanks, I’ll go check it out now.” She smiled and Sebastian nodded at her.

Cara hummed towards the house. She pushed the door open and Robin was fumbling with papers. She looked up and smiled at Cara. “Mornin’ how are you doing?” she chirped happily.

“Good. I love your house, did you build it yourself?

“I designed it actually. Anyways, how can I help you?”

“Ah well… I was wondering if you can help me fix up the house? The floorboards are rotting and I don’t think the roof can last a storm.”

“Of course! I do need material and gold though... we can work something out.”

Cara nodded “Thank you, I’ll come with the details later?”

Robin nodded and Cara checked one thing off her mental checklist. Further on, she knew there was a barn south of her farm. They opened at eight as well and what’s a farm without a few critters. She made her way down the mountain, this time through town. It was quiet this time of the morning. Cara passed by a desolate town-building, it looked worse than her rundown house. Vines crept along the dark walls and the door was chipped.

She found herself back in the town square yet again. There were already a few people out and about and Cara seemed to shrink as she realised that some of them were looking straight at her. They all looked friendly and she waved tentatively. There was one man, with a gruff look to him that didn’t wave back. He looked extremely tired and hungover. She tried again but he just rolled his eyes and looked away.

“Rude,” Cara murmured under her breath, and then with a startle, she realised she didn’t know where she was going. There was no map around and she didn’t know how to get to the other farm. Cara walked up to one of the ladies who waved back at her, she had green hair and a gentle look.

“Hi, I’m Cara.” Cara tried “Do you know where- Marnie’s barn is?”

She laughed gently “Of course, it’s down this road and to the left. I’m Caroline and I live here with my husband and daughter. Jim’s granddaughter are you?”

“Oh yup. I met your husband Pierre yesterday.”

“That’s lovely deary, you should meet my daughter Abigail, she’s around your age and she needs… nicer friends.”

Cara bid goodbye and continued down the road. Caroline’s last sentence circled around in her mind for a moment before completely flying out. It’s their business, not hers. She passed by some houses until she found another road and found herself near a river. She must be here already. She remembered playing here as a child, Cindersap forest was wide and bountiful with trees and forageable goods.

There was a large fenced off area along with a barn and a house connecting to it. Marnie’s house. She barely remembered the lady but she lived there when Cara spent her summers here. After her dawdling and slow walk around town, it actually seemed that the barn was open. Cara knocked and the door opened. A plump lady with dark red hair glanced up at her. 

“Oh, Cara!” Cara startled, she didn’t expect to be called by her first name so casually 

“I remember you, I’m Marnie.”

“Hi… I’m Cara, well you already knew that- sorry, I’m Cara.” Cara wanted to bang her head against the table. Marnie laughed goodheartedly “Would you like to sit for a cup of coffee? We’re about to have breakfast.”

“No no, I wouldn’t want to impose on your breakfast. I was wondering if you sell chickens or farm animals? I would love to have some critters on my farm.”

Marnie nods “Of course, you know, animals require a lot of TLC, you sure you’re up for it?”

Cara mustered what enthusiasm she had and nodded.

Cara whacked the TV one more time, and it finally buzzed into life. Back in the city, Cara would spend her day watching Netflix shows on repeat or talking to her group of friends. But now, she had only her shows to keep her going. She’s been too alone with her thoughts recently and it’s sent her into a spiral. Sometimes she forgets that she just can’t pick up her phone and connect to the web and her friends.

She forgets that she isn’t Cara in the city with a whole circle and  _ her  _ draped around her arm. She has a landline, she could call Joseph. She doesn’t even have music to block out the sounds. Regret clouds her throat, She threw her rather old iPhone down into the watery depths of the ocean.  _ She  _ had texted her, wishing for Cara’s return and Cara in a fury just threw it, down the bridge and watched as her phone slowly flickered off.

Zuzu City was surrounded by a river that was dark, dank and murky. And deep. All hopes of retrieving it will be gone now. Cara walks over to the landline and picks it up, she barely remembers Joseph’s number. Who memories their friend’s numbers either way but she dials what she  _ thinks  _ to be his number.

It rang a couple of times before a familiar voice floods her sense. Warily, he says “Hello?” Cara remembers that this is a separate number and Joseph doesn’t know it’s her. 

“Hi.” Cara smiles “It’s me.”

He pauses and then he shrieks into the phone “Cara?! Sweetie, how are you? I sent you like seventy texts and you didn’t reply? I wondered if you offed yourself or something.”

Cara laughs “You really don’t have much hope for me, do you? Anyways, I threw my phone away so this is my new number. It’s a landline, can you believe that?”

“Are you in the 60s? Christ Cara dear, I was so worried, you go complete AWOL after saying you just might give up?”

“I did clarify I meant running away.”

“And how is running away going?”

“Fun, I met some lively townfolk- I actually remember some of them and surprisingly, there is a lot more people our age than I expected.”

“Well Stardew is a popular tourist area, many must’ve settled down there. Anyone hot.”

And to Cara’s own conscience, her mind flashes to the blonde she saw yesterday. Who stared at her with that cold gaze. “...No” she finally says after a beat and Joseph squeals loudly

“Oh my, there is! I need deets, now.”

Cara snorts “What’s there to tell, she’s blonde, tall, a bit intimidating-”

“Cara-” he said, what he didn’t say is that she looked like  _ her.  _

Cara will admit she has a type.

“Right, I have to go, talk to you later?”

“You better, I’m saving your number, also get a phone please.”

“I don’t think they sell them here and I’m not planning on going back to Zuzu anytime soon man.”

“Just stop using a landline, you're not seventy-three deary. Cya.”

“Cya.” Cara hung up and smiled to herself. She felt better now and it was time to go explore the town once more.

She went towards the mountains again, this time, pass the town. Cara climbed the stairs leading to a whole area that she hadn’t been to. At first, she sees a small fountain and a playground, but then she sees the old rundown building. Cara walks over to it, the outside paint was peeling and the wood was getting moldy. It did not look nice. Cara paused for a second, when all of a sudden, she realised she wasn’t alone.

Next to her, was the blonde girl who was so rude a day ago, Haley. She didn’t realise someone else was next to her, Haley held a camera up, she snapped a photo and Cara heard the click of the device. Haley straightened up and looked around, she jumped at the sight of Cara. 

“Yo,” Cara waved. 

Haley rolled her eyes and took a deep breath “So, you moved onto that old piece of lot?” was the first thing that came out of her mouth. Cara scoffed, she even had time to think of her words and this is what she said?

“Yes, My Grandpa’s farm, thanks for asking.”

Haley cleared her throat “I’m Haley, do you want some pointers? You dress like you just climbed out of a trash can.”

“You’re really rude you know?” Cara crossed her arms, she was wearing a white tee and jeans, it looked perfectly fine to her. “What are you taking photos of?”

“The old community centre.” She brought the camera up to her face and the device flashed once more “It’s really old, much older than me and you that’s for sure.”

Cara looked at the old building, with a few new planks, and a new coat, a trim of the vines definitely. It could look brand new.

She walked up to the community centre door and nudged it. 

“What are you doing?” Haley said “I’m pretty sure it’s locked-” but she was cut off as the door creaked open. Cara took a step and the floorboard creaked “Well?” she said to Haley “Are you coming?”

Haley pursed her lips but then followed her. Cara breathed in the air of mildew and mold, the earthy scent hit her every sense. Her heart thumped, she loved it, and Cara didn’t know why she did.

“Wow…” Haley said quietly, Cara heard the snap of a camera again “I didn’t even know this was here,”

“You’ve never been in here?” Cara asked, “Do you know anyone who was?”

“Uhm, Lewis, George, Pierre, they might have, they’ve been living here the longest, most of the adults might have, I don’t think Marnie has tho.”

“Why?” Cara ducked her head into a dark room, she fumbled against the wall for a light but she didn’t find one.

“Marnie moved here five years ago.”

“Wait so I’m the latest after Marnie?”

Haley laughed “No no, Jas and Shane moved here two years ago, though they shouldn’t have, in my opinion.” Her voice was laced with a pinch of poison.

“You shouldn’t say that about other people,” Cara said immediately “It’s rude.”

“Don’t get me wrong,” she brung the camera up to her face again “Jas is sweet, but Shane has no purpose in his life, he’s always drinking and I’ve caught him stumbling home at dawn more than once.”

“Still, you don’t know what’s going on in his life.” Cara had the vaguest idea who Jas and Shane was, but she still felt overly defensive.

Haley didn’t speak for a while, they walked back into the main lobby. “Yeah-” she finally spoke as she looked down at her camera, seemingly scrolling through her photos. “You’re right, I shouldn’t-” and then Haley shrieked. Cara rushed over to her. Haley’s hands were shaking, her eyes impossibly wide. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Uhm- this.” Haley said, Cara looked at the photo, at first it seemed like a normal photo, the lobby of the very building they’re standing in. In fact, exactly where they’re standing.

The wooden walls were covered in a shroud of darkness and weeds grew through the floorboards, but then Cara’s breath hitched because at the very left corner of the photo. There was a green blur, but it clearly looked like something, a creature. Its eyes glowed at the camera’s flash. Cara grabbed Haley’s arm and spun around, she looked up, the only inhabitants of the building was the two of them.

Haley let out a breath “Maybe I was seeing things,” She said.

“Yeah maybe,” Cara agreed, but then her heart jumped again, another green- blob? It shuffled over to them and Haley squeaked. Cara tightened her grip on Haley’s arm. The blob said some things and Cara’s shoulder tensed more. Haley whimpered and then she ran. Cara spares one last look at the blob before following her out of there.

**Author's Note:**

> ayyy tysm for reading, feedback is appreciated! <3


End file.
